city_at_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
CFS Timeline
1602 Spanish maritime explorer Sebastian Vizcaino records note of what would be known as Monterey Bay 1769 October 1—Gaspar de Portolá's Spanish expedition arrives in Monterey, having traveled north from San Diego. 1770 June 3—Portolá erects the Presidio of Monterey, Junípero Serra founds the Mission of San Carlos Borromeo de Carmelo within the presidio. 1777 Serra moves the Mission to Carmel. The old mission becomes the Royal Presidio Chapel. 1784 Junípero Serra dies. 1789 Presidio of Monterey, including the chapel, are destroyed by fire. 1794 Reconstruction of the Presidio of Monterey and the Royal Presidio Chapel is completed. 1821 Alta California becomes part of Mexico. 1840 Monterey Royal Presidio Chapel is rededicated as the Cathedral of San Carlos Borromeo. 1846 William Archer and Austin King come to Monterey. Outbreak of Mexican-American War. 1847 January 13—California claimed by the United States of America. 1848 Seamus Patrick, and Ivan Sokolov come to Monterey. January 24—California Gold Rush begins. 1849 William Archer, Austin King, Seamus Patrick, and Ivan Sokolov work together to develop Monterey along the lines of other burgeoning cities on the coast, such as San Diego, Los Angeles, and San Francisco. Immigration into California due to the gold rush peaks this year, hence the Forty-Niners, the name given to many gold seekers. 1850 February 27—California: City of Sacramento incorporated. March 27—California: City of San Diego incorporated. April 4—California: City of Los Angeles incorporated. April 15—California: City of San Francisco incorporated. September 9—California officially admitted into the United States of America as an undivided free state. This is celebrated annually as California Admission Day. September 10—California: City of San Drad incorporated. Monterey County renamed San Drad County. 1854 Capital of California relocates to Sacramento. May 10—California: Transcontinental Railroad completed and open for service. 1855 California Gold Rush ends. 1861 April 12—American Civil War begins. 1865 May 9—American Civil War ends. 1988 September 25—Vatican City: Junípero Serra is beatified. 2015 September 23—Washington, D.C.: Junípero Serra is canonised. 2036 March 21—CFS: California threatens to secede from the UCAS if not granted heavy economic and political concessions. The UCAS calls their bluff and votes to dissolve California’s bond to the UCAS. Seeing an opportunity, Aztlan moves north to claim San Diego, and Tir Tairngire moves south to occupy Northern California. 2037 February 7—CFS: After California appeals to Japan for aid in defending its remaining territory, two Japanese Imperial Marine light divisions arrive by air simultaneously at San Francisco’s International Airport and the Alameda Naval Air Station. They take control of San Francisco and declare martial law, claiming a need to “protect Japanese lives and corporate assets.” March 4—CFS: Tir Tairngire’s army is forced to retreat to Yreka after the Northern California populace wages guerrilla warfare. An unofficial stalemate is reached, with both nations claiming control over the lands between Yreka and Redding. 2039 February 7—The Night of Rage. Disenfranchised metahumans around the world take to the streets in protest of their discrimination. Some protests turn violent. 2046 September 10—CFS: A team of rogue deckers, known as Magestone, erases the results of California's gubernatorial election, allegedly aided by a Los Angeles street gang. The so-called Lost Election prompts the government to declare war on the "criminal element" in Los Angeles, sending army and corporate mercenary troops to raze El Infierno. After fighting a losing battle, California's central government declares Los Angeles a Free City. 2051 April 6-7—CFS: At approximately midnight local time, the towns of Gilroy and San Martin, California Free State, erupt in violence. Roughly ten percent of the towns' populations are dead and most of the rest flee. San Martin's City Hall and Universal Brotherhood chapter house are razed to the ground. In his investigations, Zebediah Wanderly concludes that two insect spirit hives came into contact and instinctively attacked each other. October 26—CFS: A 5.5 earthquake strikes the San Francisco Bay area. 2053 May 28—CFS: Hestaby awakens and blocks Tir Tairngire’s attempt to take Shasta Dam. She settles on Mount Shasta and claims the region as her own. 2060 October 3—CFS: An island erupts from the Pacific Ocean roughly three hundred kilometers off the coast of Petrolia, California Free State, exactly as predicted in Dunkelzahn's Will. Federated Boeing investigates the island but appears to abandon its interest. Tuhirangi awakens and carefully extends his awareness to the present. 2061 September 6—The first case of SURGE is reported in the media. November 4—CFS: Colonel Keiji Saito refuses to return to the Home Islands. He and two divisions of AWOL Japanese Imperial Marines occupy San Francisco and Saito declares himself Protectorate General. November 22—CFS: Protectorate General Keiji Saito's occupation force has captured McClellan Air Force Base in Sacramento, Beale AFB in Marysville, and Travis AFB in Fairfield by this time. December 2—CFS: A massive earthquake strikes Los Angeles, destroying the walls that contained the El Infierno slums. The denizens swarm out and begin to loot the city. Fires spread throughout Los Angeles as looters burn everything in their path. December 8—PCC: Pueblo military forces enter Los Angeles to subdue the rioters and claim Los Angeles and southern California as part of the PCC. 2062 April 1—Halley's Comet disappears from view. All known natural orichalcum deposits run dry, and no new deposits are located. Reports of new SURGE cases decrease to a trickle. 2064 November 2—Matrix Crash 2.0. 2066 January 6—First generation commlinks — palm-sized cyberterminals — are commercially released. 2067 February 8—PCC: Crippled from the Matrix Crash 2.0, the Ute Nation is absorbed into the Pueblo Corporate Council. October 13—Precedent is set for the use of forensic thaumaturgy when a deceased woman's ghost leads investigators to her body. Evidence is gathered that leads to a murder conviction for her boyfriend. 2069 Gen. Keiji Saito is removed from California, and the California Protectorate is no more. ? April 26—SDC: Richard Patrick, Mary Patrick, and Paul Patrick from the Patrick Family are involved in a horrific car accident, from which only Paul survives. May 15—SDC: Robert Archer is murdered with poison by unknown parties. His wife, Erin Archer (nee Patrick), narrowly avoids a similar fate. June 2—SDC: Tanya and Sean Patrick narrowly avoid suspicious car accidents. June 2—SDC: Black Sunday. Alain, Catherine, Paul, Martin (nee Archer), Arthur, Margaret (nee Kelly), and Abraham King die in separate but somewhat synchronised car-bombings, with others narrowly avoiding similar fates. Not long after, Sean and Robin Archer are shot, with only the latter surviving the ordeal. 2070 The Emergence: Technomancers show up all around the world, and a new witch hunt is started by the media, corporations and the bureaucrats. 2072 May 10—The United Nations Security Council overturns the Sapient Non-Metahuman Rights Accord, prompting vehement protests from Awakened nations. 2073 July—The nature of HMHVV begins to change. The Infected start noticing increased sensitivity to sunlight and spontaneous cyberware rejections. 2074 July 18—'We are Free' killing take place in multiple cities all on the same day. September 19—Shadowrunner teams employed by Alamais burn swathes of the Mount Shasta forest and kill any shamans and Northern Crescent gypsies they encounter. Hestaby ends the carnage within minutes of her intervention. Lone Star investigators discover forensic evidence of the use of Surtr. December 20—The Great Dragon Assembly moves that Hestaby be stripped of her hoard and lair and to be ostracized from their culture. December 22-24—Forces hired by the Great Dragons march into Mount Shasta to repossess Hestaby's holdings. The Shasta Shamans are almost wiped out, the Shasta Lodge is destroyed, two hundred Northern Crescent gypsies are killed, and nearly twenty thousand hectares of forest is destroyed. The Great Dragons' forces take three days to catalog and transport Hestaby's hoard. 2075 January 9—Hestaby is seen at Mount Shasta for the last time. By the end of the month, unknown forces move in to claim the area for themselves. No one who ventures into the area has since returned. Category:Campaign